Currently, an increasing quantity of WIFI access points are deployed in public places such as an airport, a mall, and a station, so that a user in a public place can implement interconnection with the Internet by accessing a WIFI access point. In a practical application, a process in which a user accesses a WIFI access point is generally as follows: The user enables WIFI access point search on a terminal device (for example, a mobile phone); after the terminal device obtains a WIFI access point by means of search, sends a wireless connection request to the WIFI access point; after a prompt of entering a password is received from the WIFI access point, the user enters the password, and the terminal device sends the password to the WIFI access point; and after the WIFI access point verifies that the password is correct, the terminal device is allowed to access the WIFI access point, so that interconnection between the terminal device and the Internet is implemented.
It is found from practice that, in the foregoing process of accessing the WIFI access point, the user not only needs to manually enable WIFI access point search, but also needs to manually enter a password. Consequently, accessing is time-consuming and laborious, and efficiency in accessing the WIFI access point is reduced.